Sandoval's Run
Summary Teaser Ronald Sandoval is in William Boone's office interviewing Nell Hagar. Sandoval believes Hagar has connections to Jonathan Doors because she publishes an Anti-Companion newsletter with frequent references to Doors. During the interview, Sandoval experiences flashbacks through his CVI and seems to be in distress. When Boone enters, Hagar takes the opportunity to try to throw a disc out of the building but she is stopped by the Virtual Glass window. She then demands to see her lawyer just as Sandoval collapses. Act One Sandoval is rushed to see Dr. Julianne Belman. She determines that his CVI is rapidly degenerating though cannot tell why. Dr. Belman contacts Da'an who gives her permission to inject Sandoval with an experimental Anti-Cyber Virus. If it works, it will destroy the original CVI and allow for Sandoval to be re-implanted with a new one. The process is new and dangerous so Belman cannot guarantee Sandoval's survival. Later, Da'an arrives at the medical facility. Belman informs him that the A-CVI is working but will take approximately 20 hours to run its course. Da'an visits Sandoval who is conscious but confused. His memory seems to be impaired. Da'an orders Belman to implant a new CVI immediately, without waiting for the A-CVI to complete its work. Belman is shocked by the idea. In all her simulations the original CVI had to be completely removed before implantation of a new one. Just as Belman is explaining this, an alarm sounds. Sandoval has gotten up from his bed. He takes Da'an hostage, threatening to fire his Skrill. Sandoval says he wants his freedom and demands to be taken to a shuttle. Lili Marquette agrees to pilot the shuttle if Sandoval leaves Da'an alone. Da'an quietly asks Sandoval to stay. This triggers a flashback. Sandoval is having a conversation with his wife, DeeDee. He tells her that he is honoured to be chosen to work for the Companions. She tells him it will cost him his marriage. Sandoval pushes Da'an away and he and Lili run for the shuttle. They take off and enter Inter-Dimensional space before Boone can stop them. Act Two At the Taelon Embassy, Dr. Belman reports to Da'an that the A-CVI has progressed far enough that Sandoval is no longer subject to the Taelon motivational imperative. She cannot say exactly what is motivating him. Aboard the shuttle, parts of Sandoval's memory begin to return. He orders Lili to turn off any devices that might allow them to be tracked. Boone believes that Sandoval might be headed to see his wife, whom he had committed to a mental institution. Da'an tells Boone that the Synod has classified Sandoval as a threat. He must be terminated so that he cannot fall into the hands of the Liberation. Sandoval and Lili land at the Vandewater Institute where DeeDee is. Dr. Sharpe is not pleased to see Sandoval. She tells him that DeeDee is practically catatonic because of the drugs Sandoval ordered her to use. Sandoval locates DeeDee and, with her in a wheelchair, makes an escape from the institute. He triggers a fire alarm and is able to escape in the chaos. Meanwhile, Boone has arrived on the scene. He tries to reason with Sandoval but is ignored. Sandoval fires at Boone and highjacks a vehicle to flee the scene. Act Three In a motel room, DeeDee's drugs are beginning to wear off. She asks Sandoval why he did this to her. He tells her that his need to be with the Companions was even greater than his love for her but that he never stopped loving her. He is pleased that she never removed her wedding ring but she refuses to be touched by him. Da'an dresses down Boone for failing to capture Sandoval. Da'an tells Boone that the reason the Synod is so adamant about finding Sandoval quickly is that he was implanted with additional information about the Taelons and their mission on Earth. The implication is that this information is not something the Taelons want widely-known. Sandoval contacts Boone at his office. He shows surprise that Boone let him live during their encounter at the institute. Sandoval apologizes to Boone for the death of his wife. During the call, Sandoval downloads the information from Nell Hagar's disc. He is looking for Jonathan Doors. Meanwhile, Lili has managed to track the call. She and Boone rush to the location. Sandoval and DeeDee are sitting in their stolen vehicle. Sandoval tells her that the Liberation is made up of fools but that he can give them enough information to ensure they give DeeDee sanctuary. Sandoval does not intend to go back to the Taelons. Sandoval enters an industrial space where he finds a workstation filled with anti-Companion materials. Boone enters and reveals to Sandoval that he works with Jonathan Doors against the Taelons. Act Four Boone tells Sandoval that he can arrange to hide both Sandoval and DeeDee. Sandoval doesn't trust him. Why would Boone help him after Sandoval killed his wife? Sandoval reveals to Boone that Kate was not the only person he killed in service to the Taelons. Sandoval is torn but agrees to trust Boone. At a Liberation safe house, DeeDee confronts Sandoval. She knows he's dying and that he could be saved if he went back to the Taelons. Sandoval says he would never do that again. DeeDee tells him she loves him. On a monitor, Dr. Belman, Jonathan Doors, Boone and Lili watch Sandoval and monitor his condition. He is near death. Doors is disappointed they don't have enough time to interrogate him properly. Boone says the Liberation movement is about saving Humanity. They are obligated to save Sandoval. Belman says she can probably still save him by giving him a new CVI. In order to save DeeDee as well, just before Sandoval is re-implanted, Boone tells him that he killed DeeDee. He assures Sandoval that she felt no pain. If Sandoval were re-implanted and DeeDee were still alive, Sandoval would have had the same imperative to keep her out of his life. Coda Sometime later, Da'an tells Sandoval and Boone that he is glad to have the team. The new CVI seems to be functioning properly and Sandoval seems not to have any memory of his brief contact with the Liberation. He does remember Boone telling him DeeDee is dead and he thanks Boone for doing for him what he once did for Boone. At the Flat Planet Cafe, Lili meets with DeeDee. She gives DeeDee a new identity and plane tickets. DeeDee will go into hiding and even the Liberation will not know where to find her. Sandoval finds Boone at his office to thank him again for saving his life. In gratitude, Sandoval reveals that he was implanted with the notion that the Taelons need Humanity as much as Humanity needs the Taelons. He doesn't know why but the two species are linked. The death of one would mean the death of both. Gallery File:Sandovals_run_01.jpg|I Want my Lawyer! File:Sandovals_run_02.jpg|Anti-Cyber Virus File:Sandovals_run_03.jpg|Rest, Now File:Sandovals_run_04.jpg|I Want my Freedom! File:Sandovals_run_05.jpg|Memories of DeeDee File:Sandovals_run_06.jpg|He Must Be Terminated File:Sandovals_run_07.jpg|You Let Me Live File:Sandovals_run_08.jpg|Sanctuary? File:Sandovals_run_09.jpg|You're Patronizing Me File:Sandovals_run_10.jpg|You're Dying, Aren't You? File:Sandovals_run_11.jpg|A New Identity File:Sandovals_run_12.jpg|We Need Them Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux (credit only) * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Shary-Lee Guthrie as Dee Dee Sandoval * Diana Belshaw as Dr. Sharpe * Majel Barrett as Dr. Julianne Belman Other Cast * T.L. Forsberg as Nell Hagar * Tony Meyler as Storm Trooper * Todd William Schroeder as Stunt Guy Trivia * This episode features archive footage from the episode "Truth." * Track #7 on the Earth: Final Conflict Soundtrack is entitled "Sandoval's Run." References * Federal Building * CVI * Virtual Glass * CRS Robotics * Anti-Cyber Virus * Taelon Shuttle * Skrill * Washington Headquarters * Vandewater Institute * Kate Boone * MCI * Flat Planet Cafe Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One